Children of the corn Two lovers
by InsaneIllusionz
Summary: Joseph may have been killed in the beginning for trying to run away, but that doesn't stop me from making a pairing.


In disbelief Joseph turned his head, not wanting to listen to her babble anymore. She was making no sense to him, and in some strange sense, he liked it.

Sierra was on the edge of irritated and crossed her arms, "I'm telling you. Where I come from, girls have the upperhand. iWe/i control the iguys/i." She stood next to him, he kept wandering like he was trying to avoid her.

"Blasphemy." He muttered under his breath, "Isaac says its not the woman who has control."

Sierra stood infront of him, her leg cocked out, her eyebrow raised, a fierce expression, "I thought you didnt listen to Isaac because you think he's wierd. And on another note. I'm telling the truth, Joseph. Dont make me prove it." She smiled at him, watching his expression turn from blank to unsure.

"You wouldn't hurt me," He chuckled, knowing the connection they had. He leaned to the left to peer behind her figure, seeing the sun was going down, it seemed quiet and peaceful, the time he liked to be in the fields, not arguing with her.

She hugged him like she normally did, letting her legs go limp, making him support her weight, "Who said I had to hurt you to prove my point?" She lifted herself so she was at eye level with him, "Let's play a little game. I can garuntee that I'll win." She took his hand and led him deeper into the cornfield, not caring that he was whining about Isaac or Malakchai finding them.

"The game is..." She paused and looked at him, "I will try and get you to say the word, 'More.' And if you say it, I win and you admit that girls can be the powerful ones." She smiled and let her nose poke near his ear, she could almost feel the heat in his breath and almost hear his thoughts.

"How are you goin' to go about this? Unless'n your willin' to hurt me..." He said shyly, when he knew very well how she'd go about this. Joseph thought he'd play dumb, and let it play out. Sierra held onto him like they were slow dancing and gently rocked him back and forth, she suddenly felt a change in the mood.

He held her out infront of him, his arms holding onto her shoulders, keeping her in place. His eyes wandered around as she became embarrassed and looked away, even with her eyes on the fields she knew where he was staring at her, she was almost spooked. When he pulled her closer once more, she could look into his eyes again. When she felt him pinching and rubbing she laughed and closed her eyes, "I thought I was the one playing the game."

She opened her eyes back up to his baby blues, almost inviting her, "Well, that's what you had in mind, wasn't it?" She nodded. "Well then, you should be willin' to let me prove my point, so don't let them thoughts cloud your judgment," He said as he pushed her to the ground.

Sierra rested her hands on his back and smiled the whole time he kissed her neck. It felt too good to be true, so she didn't want to take control, she wanted him to continue doing what he was doing. She knew for a fact this would be his first time, as well as hers. She was a little excited, a little fearful, but all around comftorable being with him.

It was strange how intelligant he was, being stuck with no contact with the outside world for three years, being stuck in this small town of Gatlin, Nebraska.

By the time Joseph had himself ready, and making sure she was in the mood, too, she became scared.

"What if someone is around us? Or finds us? I-I dont want to be caught by Malakchai, you know how sneaky he is...A-and I dont want him to see me...You know..." Her voice shook. She sat in his lap and pulled herself up to hug his neck, he held her lower back.

"Yer right, I wont make you get unclothed, I wouldnt want that sorry excuse for a boy see my girl in the bare anyways." He smiled at her and gently nudged her lips with his as he tried his best to slip her panties down without making her feel uncomftorable.

"You work fast," She said as she looked down and noticed his belt buckle undone. He seemed just as shy as she did about the whole thing, but something in his eyes said he trusted her. She took one big leap in the process and slid her hands down and removed the belt, slipping her them into his pants. He was speechless at what he felt. He was trying so hard to control himself, he had her pleasure to think about too, not just his. Once the feeling wasn't overbaring anymore, he gave her the ok to proceed. Sierra slid his manhood into her, she took a brief moment to sigh and love on his face before she started to grind against him, making him buck his hips at her. She burried her face into his neck and wrapped her arms around him for dear life, she wasn't trying to draw attention with her yelps.

Joseph tried his best, he still was meant to believe you treat women with dignity and respect, he tried so hard not to let his hands travel away from her hips. It was natural instinct, the first girl he'd ever been with, to try and explore her body. He was still human, he was still a man. He found his hands up her dress, feeling her curves and breasts, he had never felt anything like this before. It was making him feel like he wanted to hold her down and savagely take her, make her lose the game. All he could do was let his hand hang back and moan, keeping one hand up her dress, letting itself wander around.

The friction Sierra had going between them had her holding in all her moans and screams, and it had Joseph grinding his teeth.

She finally fixed her legs around his waist and put all her weight in dragging him down, pulling him down ontop of her, switching the position. It felt different from when she was ontop, now it felt more intense. She burried her hands into the ground underneath her, it was hard and powdery, but she couldn't handle not holding onto something

Joseph took it apon himself to spread her legs a little so he could lie in between them, getting face to face with her. Pushing himself further into her. He rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. He cupped her face and lifted her head slightly, and brushed his head against hers, then found himself in a deep, passionate kiss with her.

She had her legs in a position to where she could roll him over, never breaking the contact they had with eachother. She sat up slightly, still nose to nose with him and smiled, placing her hands on his chest. She lightly placed her lips on his jawline and giggled, it wasn't before too long that he took her hips and pushed them further down. She felt a slight pain, and tried not to cry out. She put her face into his neck and tried to make it sound like she was moaning in pleasure instead of pain. It was serious now, he wasn't playing, he wanted to do this. And it being Sierra's first time, it was going to be painful.

"Ya know...This isn't how I...Planned my first time...To be like." He panted at her. She looked at his face, dripping with sweat, looking very lustful.

"Really?" She asked quickly.

"Really. It's...Better." His smile soothed her, and all the feeling of pain went away. The only thing she could think of was trying to make it more pleasureable for him. She let him place his hands on her backside and she started to grind against him, causing more tension.

She was too busy feeling these sexual pains to notice him caught in a silent moan, the feeling was overpowering for the both of them, being their first time. She slowly came to a stop and sat up, staring down at him. His hair was all tangled and he had dirt all over the front of his shirt. He gestured his hand for her to continue, and she smiled at him. She shook her head flirtatiously. She slowly put her hand to her chin and looked up like she was thinking deeply, then looked back down at him, "What do you we say, Joseph?" She came back down seductively, face to face.

His face relaxed as he smirked and lifted himself up by his elbows, sensually, "...More?"

This is what she couldn't handle anymore, he was provoking her. She started to straddle him a little harder than she did before, she felt herself about to release.

Joseph laid back down, completely on his back. His hands tightened, his back arched, his expression became more intense, his legs went limp and started to tremble, and his breath became short gasps. Seeing her straddle him like that threw him over the edge, he felt an electric shock going through his body, an amazing feeling all over.

Sierra felt herself come to a climax as well, she limped over him and cling to his body. She felt him move the hair out of her face and bring it closer to his, he gently pecked her and massaged her shoulders, giving her a large side smile. His eyes had the same loving, inviting, and friendly look they did before they started. It made her feel like it was worth it.

She had always imagined her first time being in a romantic place, and it being the night of her dreams. The only thing that was different, was it was in a cornfield. And it was with a guy she never knew she could love as much as she did.


End file.
